


It’s a trap, my dear

by Yongjae37



Series: Drabbles From Aus [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/pseuds/Yongjae37
Summary: Shiro doesn’t realize that he disappears a lot. He doesn’t realize that each headache, each night mare, each slight nap, causes him to phase in and out of reality. He doesn’t understand when Keith asks, in a roundabout manner, why he disappears all the time. Shiro just tilts his head, eyes a little dead and a little glassy, and states he doesn’t know what Keith’s talking about. Maybe he’s lying. Maybe he does know. But Keith’s never been good at telling who’s lying. Why would Shiro lie? Maybe Keith needs to be more specific next time. He scribbles his observations for the day. It might be useful later.





	It’s a trap, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> A string of notes from this au

Lance leans over, tilting his chair towards Keith as he usually does, like a lazy cat claiming territory. Except it's not, he's covering half Keith's desk; his breath a little too hot, a little too close. 

"Whatch'a staring at Keith? " he turns, gaze rolling over to the other side of the room. His eyes catches the two figures by the door. (The two that Keith's been analyzing for the past half hour) Lance tilts his chair even more (Honestly, how hasn’t he fallen over yet), "Looking for a missus, Keith? Or..... Ah! A mister?" The smugness is almost visceral. "It's not like that lance"

"Then what's it like Keithy bunny bun bun" His voice bouncing with each syllable, knowing it's rile Keith up. 

Keith's face sours. "Dont you think there's something strange about him?"

"Gotta elaborate for me Keithy-Kun. Enunciate. Articulate---"

"The SENIOR Guy! With the white hair and... stuff"

If possible, lance's smile widens "so you are looking for a Mist--" 

"Lance."

"Alright. Well that GradeA Thigh Crusher, Mister-I-clearly-live-under-a-Rock, is Takeshi Shirogane. "


End file.
